


It Was A Three Bowl Day

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna shares a moment with Will over ice cream.<br/>-<br/>Written for prompt #26 at <b>dove_drabbles</b> "Calories only exist if you count them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was A Three Bowl Day

**Title:** It Was A Three Bowl Day  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** Star Trek: TNG  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 276  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #26 at [](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/)**dove_drabbles** "Calories only exist if you count them."  
 **Summary:** Deanna shares a moment with Will over ice cream. 

** It Was A Three Bowl Day **  
Will walked into Deanna's office. He looked at the two empty bowls on the table then back at Deanna. She was sitting on the sofa with a bowl of half eaten chocolate ice cream.

“Have a bad day?” Will asked.

“You have no idea.” Deanna said. She stood up and walked to the replicator. “Want some?”

“Sure. Cherry vanilla with chocolate sauce.” Will said as he plopped down on the sofa.

“Maverick.” Deanna grinned at him.

Will shrugged. He flashed her a smile. “What has you into your third bowl?”

“Data came in and started going on and on about his quest to be more human again. He makes me to eat ice cream every time he does it.” Deanna said. She pushed the button on the replicater. “Cherry vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce.”

The bowl of ice cream materialized and Deanna brought the ball over to Will and sat down next to him.

“Maybe you should find another place way to sooth yourself after Data visits. You are going to gain weight from all the calories.” Will said.

“Calories only exist if you count them.” Deanna laughed. “I have tried to pawn him off on the Captain. It doesn't work. He insists on seeing me.”

Will laughed. He dipped the spoon into the ice cream. “He can be insistent.”

“You have no idea.” Deanna said. She licked the ice cream off the spoon and wiggled it at Will. “I'm sending him to you next.”

“Don't you dare.” Will looked at her with his best Commander Riker face.

Deanna smiled and scooped up another bite. “Don't look at me like that or I just might.”


End file.
